


Making Amends

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [7]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: Lt. Groves' good manners are too much for Anamaria, until the Pearl's in Port Royal for Christmas.





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Secret Santa exchange at the Black Pearl Sails Yahoo group for corrielle who requested (among other possible pairings) Groves/Anamaria. Many thanks to hereswith for the beta read and editing!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************

"Hard to believe it's been two years we've had that Letter of Marque," Joshamee Gibbs mused, his tone satisfied as he neatly guided the _Pearl_ into her final tack and entered the sunny crystal waters of the bay at Port Royal, a week before Christmas.   
  
But Anamaria snapped, "No, it ain't. The swag may've been easy, but there's plenty of hard as goes along with it. I could do without Norrington and his dandified snoots, for one thing."  
  
"Snoots?" Jack grinned, coming up beside them. "Don't you mean one particular snoot?"   
  
Ana scowled.   
  
Gibbs tutted. "Come now, lass, it's Christmas! Or will be soon enough. And Lieutenant Groves is a good lad, he likes you! He can't help he were raised a gentleman."  
  
"You're just jealous 'cause he thinks I'm prettier," Jack chuckled, and gave his trinketed hair a toss, preening.  
  
Ana gave a bark of laughter at her captain's antics. "You'd think the last two years working with us would have cured him of that hero-worship of his. But you know what I'm talkin' about. He better stay clear of me is all I've got to say. I've had enough of his _manners_ , and tryin' to wrap me in cotton-wool every chance he gets. I'm a pirate, not a lady!"  
  
"Could be he saved your skin back there in Porto Bello," Jack suggested.  
  
And Gibbs concurred. "That Carneros fella, he was the devil of a swordsman. Not sure I blame- "   
  
"I was this close to makin' an end! You know I was, and-"  
  
"All right, all right. You had 'im, and Groves was a interfering poltroon for gettin' in your way. All I'm saying is-"  
  
"It's Christmas!" Jack concluded the sentence with some vehemence. "Time to set aside that grudge, Ana, for the time being. Peace and good will toward men, savvy? And that includes the lieutenant. Groves'll be attending the Governor's festivities, no doubt, and you'll behave as a guest ought, or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Anamaria scoffed. Jack loathed punishments of any kind, probably because he'd been on the receiving end of more than his share. Oh, he'd give a man a tongue-lashing as soon as look at him, and a year or so back he'd actually brought himself to order a flogging for one loathsome miscreant -- Josh had been four sheets to the wind when he'd recruited that one! But Jack much preferred simply getting rid of men who couldn't toe the line, dropping them at the nearest port after a short sojourn in the _Pearl_ 's brig, and Ana was in no danger of that, no matter what! He still owed her.  
  
But Jack looked down his nose at her, and narrowed his eyes. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, young missy, but I assure you, coal in your stocking will be the least of it if you cross the line at the Gov's."  
  
"Coal in my stocking?" exclaimed Ana. "I never heard such nonsense."  
  
"'T'ain't nonsense," Josh averred. "That's what Father Christmas brings naughty lads and lasses in some places. Italy and the like."  
  
"Aye." Jack smirked, and said provocatively, "And there's other places, where they get a birch switch to warm their backsides."   
  
It was Ana's turn to narrow her eyes. "That so?"  
  
Jack's brows rose, and he cleared his throat. "Well... idle threats, belike, but you get the idea. A word to the wise, eh love?"  
  
"Humph!" Ana turned away, muttering a curse.  
  
*  
  
"Why the devil you feel you owe anything to that... that-"  
  
"Pirate?" Groves grinned at Gillette. "I know you don't like them, but they're on our side, Andrew, at least for the moment. And Anamaria is one of the best among them. She's capable as any man-"  
  
"She's probably an escaped slave! There's a rumor that Sparrow was once involved in the theft of a whole shipload of them-"  
  
"One more reason to hold him in esteem."  
  
"He's a thieving rascal!"  
  
"And a good man."   
  
Andrew Gillette rolled his eyes. "Please! Not that again."  
  
"Does the truth hurt?"  
  
Before Andrew could retort, their commander walked in.  
  
"Sir!" said Groves, straightening, as did Andrew beside him. Then he frowned at Norrington's expression. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"As you were. Yes, there are messages. Most distressing. It seems there's been some trouble while we were away, at Port-de-Paix, a situation involving a large group of slaves and escaped slaves that's escalated to deadly proportions. The French have quelled it, but in the most brutal way imaginable."  
  
"Will we be going?" Gillette asked.  
  
"No. The French would see it as interference, so we are to lay low, at least through the holidays. I fear for some of our... er... _acquaintance_ in Tortuga, however."  
  
"The Île de la Tortue lies within sight of Port-de-Paix," Gillette said to Groves.  
  
"I know it! Sir, Anamaria's sister and nephew live in Port-de-Paix!"  
  
Norrington shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear it, but we can do nothing at this juncture, I'm afraid. Nothing but hope."  
  
*  
  
Governor Weatherby Swann was becoming quite accustomed to housing a notorious pirate in the Rose Suite of his mansion at Christmas time. This year, the third in succession, he had allowed his daughter, who served as his hostess on these festive occasions, to invite not only Captain Sparrow, but the pirate's equally notorious and highly capable first mate as well, and this in spite of the fact that said first mate was a young female of color.   
  
"Anamaria is as much a hero as Jack, according to James," Elizabeth enthused. "The action at Porto Bello was dreadfully dangerous, and Ana and Jack took on a clandestine assignment that spared many lives!"  
  
"Yes, I've no doubt she and Jack are both paragons among pirates. But are you certain Miss Anamaria will feel quite... comfortable? I mean-"  
  
"We shall _make_ her comfortable, Father. And your friend, Mrs. Hathaway is most anxious to meet Ana, and renew her acquaintance with Jack."  
  
"Well, well. Mrs. Hathaway must certainly be accommodated to the fullest extent whenever possible. I did promise her late husband that I would take care of her. I shall leave all in your capable hands then, my dear."  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth happily took charge, and soon the Rose Suite was spotless and well-aired for Jack, and the Gold Room was prepared for Anamaria. Elizabeth was arranging a vase of flowers in the latter when the guests arrived in the coach her father had sent down to the harbor. She dropped what she was doing and hurried down the stairs to greet them, joining her father and Will in the wide foyer just as the doors opened to admit Jack, who looked extremely pleased, and Anamaria, whose blank expression was belied by her wide, wondering eyes as she took in her surroundings. Ana's gaze finally found Elizabeth's and a slight smile touched her lips.  
  
Elizabeth caught up Ana's hands. "I'm so happy to see you again! We've been told about Porto Bello, but I am anxious to hear the details from you."  
  
Ana shrugged. "Wasn't all that much. Jack planned our part of it-"  
  
"-so it went off without a hitch," said Jack.  
  
"So we had to work around the kinks," Ana corrected, with a slight glare at her captain. "But it all came right in the end."  
  
"Very right, indeed, from what Commodore Norrington tells us," said the Governor. "May I welcome both you and Captain Sparrow to our home."  
  
Ana gave a rather stiff little bow, but Jack said, "The pleasure's entirely ours, Governor, I assure you." He turned to Will. "You look like a cat in cream, lad. Elizabeth taking good care of you?"  
  
"Of course," Will grinned. "But come into the library for some rum punch and I'll give you a full account. Governor Swann, will you do the honors?"  
  
Jack rubbed his hands, eyes alight. "The Gov's rum punch! That's the way to start the holiday!"  
  
Elizabeth's father laughed. "Come then, I believe the ingredients were laid out for us on the off chance you'd be thirsty."  
  
"Thirsty don't cover half of it. Ana, you coming?"  
  
Ana seemed to hesitate, and Elizabeth said, "I'd like to show Anamaria to her rooms, if you don't mind. We'll join you later."  
  
*  
  
At the top of the stairs, Anamaria caught Elizabeth's hand. "I... I just want to thank you."  
  
Elizabeth frowned at her serious tone. "There's no need. But is something wrong? You don't seem quite yourself."  
  
"I don't know. Yes. Maybe," said Ana, worriedly. "Can we be private somewhere? I have... a favor to ask."  
  
"Of course!" Elizabeth led the way down the hall. "Your room is right down here, across from Jack's, if you have need of him later. I always put him in the Rose Suite. It's a sort of jest, it's very ornate, in a rather feminine way, but very comfortable as well. He seems to like it. And here is yours, the Gold Room." She opened the door and followed Ana in, enjoying her friend's look of pleasure.  
  
"I've never stayed in a room like this," Ana said, when she'd turned all around, staring.   
  
Elizabeth gave a crooked smile. "Then it's time you did. But tell me, what can I do for you? You spoke of a favor."  
  
Ana almost gave a start as she remembered, and she reached into the pocket of her coat. "It's this." She drew out a folded piece of paper. "It was delivered to the _Pearl_ , just before the Governor's coach arrived to fetch us. I think I know who it's from... but..."  
  
"You can't read it?" Elizabeth said, gently.  
  
Ana flushed. "No. Jack could, but he'd twit me something awful if it's from... well, from Groves."  
  
"Theodore Groves? Norrington's first lieutenant?"  
  
"Aye, that's him. The fool's been makin' sheep's eyes at me for months, and then we had a real bad falling out at Porto Bello. He's never sent me a note before. Don't think he knows I never learned my letters. But I've a feeling it's some... something I wouldn't want Jack to see."  
  
"Let me read it for you," said Elizabeth, taking the note. "I won't twit you, or tell a soul."  
  
The two sat down on the edge of the bed, and Elizabeth began to read, her voice growing fainter and more horrified as she went on.  
  


> _My Dear Anamaria,_
> 
> _I know you are still angry over my misstep at Porto Bello. In my defense I hasten to assure you that it was not your skill at swordplay I doubted, but the ability of any swordsman to carry the day over such a foe unaided. Carneros was widely known to be a most deadly opponent, and when I saw you in the midst of the fight I felt it was my duty to join the fray, though indeed it is possible that my heart overruled my good sense to some extent and your claim against me is, at least in part, a just one. To this end, I am determined to make amends, and on reaching Port Royal I discovered a way in which this might be done._
> 
> _I daresay you may have heard by now the rumors of the trouble at Port-de-Paix. Due to political and diplomatic exigencies, the Royal Navy is forbidden to interfere at this time, even by lending aid to refugees. However, having been granted a leave of absence for the holidays, I have gathered a small number of capable men and set sail for Port-de-Paix, to see what may be done to discover the whereabouts of your sister and nephew, and provide rescue and shelter for them, if needed, and for such others as we may be able to help._
> 
> _Our sloop, the_ Ariadne _, is a fast, well-built vessel, and we should reach Port-de-Paix in two days, and perhaps return as soon as Christmas, if all goes well. I hope you will find it in your heart to think of me kindly, in the meantime, and to pray for our success and safety in this venture._
> 
> Believe me when I assure you that I am, as ever, your humble servant,
> 
> Theodore Groves, RN

  
  
"My God," Anamaria muttered, and made no objection at all when Elizabeth put a comforting arm about her shoulders.  
  
*   
  
"I'm afraid it's true," Governor Swann said, when his daughter and her guest confronted him in the library. "Lieutenant Groves has done a brave thing, taking such a risk, and slipping in and out is all that can be done at this point, without aggravating the situation."  
  
Anamaria said, rather desperately, "Jack, can't we take the _Pearl_ \- "  
  
Sparrow frowned. "We could, though it might put Groves and others in jeopardy. The _Pearl_ 's well known - they might even be expecting her to try something of that nature. Not sure but what we'd better wait, see what report Groves and his crew bring back. Weather's good, I think he's right about the quick passage. You've told him about your sister and nevvie?"  
  
"I did, 'bout six months ago, when we first... got acquainted."  
  
"Ah!" Jack's eyes twinkled, but he said gravely enough, "Then he's a good chance of success. So, for the moment we-"  
  
"Wait," Anamaria concluded, her hands clenched.  
  
*  
  
It was the longest week of Anamaria's life, or seemed like it, and she hardly knew up from down, what with the worry coupled with the happy times of Christmas. Mrs. Hathaway, the Governor's particular friend, came to stay and displayed the most gratifying delight in associating with notorious pirates.  
  
"She's as bad as you!" Ana said to Elizabeth, who laughed agreement.  
  
"I like her very much, and I almost wish father would marry her, though it would mean the end of my days as hostess in his house. But they seem content with things as they are. I believe she's a little too fond of her independence to want to marry again."  
  
Ana found that this was true when the lady in question told her as much. "Oh, I adore Weatherby! But men become so domineering when they marry, even the best of them. No, my dear, the widowed state is ideal for one of my temperament. Come now. Let me hear more of these strange herbs, and the remedies your grandmother passed on to you. I vow I would dearly have loved to meet the woman - she sounds as knowledgeable as myself!"  
  
Mrs. Hathaway, whose "wretchedly evil-tasting" tisane had been instrumental in swiftly curing Jack of a dreadful ague the first year he'd come to Port Royal for Christmas, was fascinated with herbal medicine and in the many unusual botanicals to be found all over the Caribbean. As Ana came from a long line of skilled wise women, it was an interest common to both ladies and sealed their friendship.  
  
Elizabeth enlisted Anamaria to help with Christmas preparations, and she was kept too busy to brood and worry much during the day. At night it would have been a different story, alone in the huge, opulent bedchamber, if Jack hadn't come to check on her in the wee hours that first night, his sharp eye catching the telltale streaks of tears in spite of her best efforts to appear stoic. They sat up a while, looking out the balconied window over the manicured grounds to the moonlit bay and sea beyond, talking, bickering, scolding, holding on.  
  
"He's a man of parts, is Groves. Good man for the job."  
  
Ana gave a half-hearted "Humph!" but forbore to argue.   
  
He came to check on her every night, after that, sometimes alone, sometimes with the young Turners. "That's what friends do," Elizabeth told her, dismissing her protestations, and Ana finally dismissed them as well, though she never stopped wondering what she'd done to deserve such kindness.   
  
All in all, it was a disturbing week, wonderful and terrible at once, and Ana thought at times it would never end.  
  
*  
  
End it did, however, with Christmas Day, and still there was no sign of the sloop Ariadne and Theodore Groves. There was a chill wind as the day faded to evening, and Anamaria stood shivering on the cliff at the edge of Swann's property, overlooking the bay, watching dark clouds gather in the west. Presently a warm arm slipped about her, startling her. But it was only Jack, still dressed in all his Christmas finery.  
  
"They're just delayed," he said. And then, when she didn't reply, he said, "Tell you what. If he don't show by tomorrow night, we'll go after him, you and I. Norrington's got a boat he'll lend me."  
  
"Maybe should've done that in the first place," Ana muttered.  
  
"Maybe," Jack agreed, and he wasn't smiling now.  
  
*  
  
Ana woke in the black, just before dawn, wondering what had roused her. The drapes were drawn, the fire had gone out entirely, and she lay still, blinking blindly, until she heard voices, excited voices, and footsteps out in the hall. She sat up, abruptly, trying to keep hope at bay, and then the door to the room opened and the light of a lamp showed a small, dark missile headed straight for her bed.  
  
"Abram?"   
  
" _Tante!_ "   
  
Her nephew, apparently none the worse for wear, barreled into her, hugging her fiercely. Ana clutched him to her, gasping, fighting tears. "Saints be praised," she whispered, then gathered herself, for others had entered the room and more lamps were being lit. She looked up to find Jack, Elizabeth and Will in their nightclothes, and, over by the door, a very disheveled and shyly reticent Theodore Groves.  
  
"My sister?" Nearly overcome, her voice croaked alarmingly, and her heart nearly stopped when he didn't smile.  
  
But he said, "She was hurt, but she's alive. She's still on the _Ariadne_. Will you come to her?"  
  
Ana took her nephew by the shoulders and gave him a hug and a shake. "Abram, I'm going down to the harbor to see your mother. This nice lady'll give you some breakfast, and you know the captain, and this is Will Turner, remember I told you how he makes the finest swords in the Caribbean? You be good for me, savvy?"  
  
" _Oui, Tante Ana_ ," Abram said, looking a little forlorn, until Elizabeth smiled at him as she approached and Ana chuckled at the lad's awed expression.  
  
*  
  
Norrington had sent the ship's surgeon from the Dauntless to attend Ana's sister, and he was with her when Theo and Ana reached the docks. Ana went down into the cabin straightaway. Theo paced a bit, then sat to watch the sky lighten in the east, as weary and as satisfied as he'd ever been in his life.  
  
Presently the surgeon emerged. He said to Theo, "Nothing time won't cure, but she'll need careful nursing. Her sister seems to know what she's doing, however."  
  
"And she's among friends, now," Theo said.  
  
The surgeon nodded. "So she is. Congratulations. I have to say, we were all wondering if you'd bring it off."  
  
"I wondered myself, for a while. But thank you."  
  
"I'll check on her this afternoon. Take care moving her. Swann's coach is well-sprung, but you should go slowly, even so."  
  
It was some time before Anamaria emerged from the cabin. Her eyes were bright, but a smile was on her lips. "She'll be all right, I know she will." She approached, and took Theo's hand. "There are no words--"  
  
"There are none needed," Theo murmured, and lifted the strong, shapely hand to his lips.   
  
For once his gallantry was a comfort to her. But she said, gruffly, "I should be doing that to you, Groves," and laid gentle fingers against his cheek.   
  
Then the first rays of the sun broke over the hills above Port Royal, and Ana turned to look with him, her hand still caught in his.  
  
"It's another beautiful Caribbean day," Theo said.  
  
Ana nodded. "So it is, my friend -and this one's better than Christmas!"   
  
~.~


End file.
